Saving Lives, Ruins Others
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: The Joker wants a man dead, Bruce Wayne saves that man's life. The Joker sees this Heroic act and begins to think...He then pays Mr. Bruce Wayne a visit for a little chat...Read and Review SOMEWHAT SPOILERS FOR THE DARK KNIGHT
1. Secret Revealed

_I watched the Dark Knight Last night. And I'd like to say. KICK A MOVIE!! Defiently a must see...fan or not. Trust me, it doesn't matter!!_

_Christian Bale was just as awesome as the first, but even BETTER (He's gotten alot cuter too lol)_

_and Heath Ledger. God, he didn't leave us with a crappy movie. He left us with one that will keep him in fans minds for a LONG TIME!! He is one Joker that can NEVER again be replaced!_

_--_

_Now, enough of my ranting. Let us talk of the story._

_I got this idea from (of course) The Dark Knight._

_I warn you now THIS IS SOMEWHAT OF A SPOILER!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!! (If you don't read this italic paragraph, and you read the story then get angry or something and complain, THAT IS YOUR OWN FAULT!!) ((I'd like to say, reading this paragraph will spoil too...because the summary for this story is basically one of the scenes and somewhat "plot" in the movie ((but hey, if you've seen the movie or don't care READ ON MY READERS! READ ON!))_

_There was one part in the movie, where Christian Bale just looked SO CUTE! That I just HAD to make a story. (No, not of his cuteness) Anyway...Well, heres a summary. Maybe that will sum the story up for ya._

_(This takes place in "The Dark Knight")_

_The Joker has his eyes set on a man that he's wanting dead, so he sends someone out to get the job done. (Voila) Thats all it takes. But the plan doesn't happen...someone gets in the way. Bruce Wayne..AKA, Batman. Knows of the plan and he throws himself in the way, just to save a life. Well the Joker see's this "heroic" act and he decides to pay Mr. Wayne alittle visit..._

_Plz, Enjoy (Again I warn SPOILERS if you haven't seen "The Dark Knight" yet)_

--

The Dark Knight

Saving Lives, Ruins Others

--

Chapter 1-Secret Revealed

Bruce sat quietly in his Lamborghini. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel every now and then. His gaze scanned the area, ahead of him where police cruisers and a police van. They all sat stilled waiting for the light to change from red to green. Every now and then Bruce's gaze would land on the light, as though he was in a hurry to get somewhere...and fast!

Eventually the light became green and traffic began forward and Bruce quickly sped the Lamborghini out of it's spot behind them all and he quickly sped forward, now beside them.

As two police cruisers made it past the light and the police van began to follow, Bruce sped up faster and before the van could get farther he jerked the steering wheel to the left, causing the Lamborghini to shift and skid in front of it and out of no where a Huge truck came speeding down the road and it slammed HARD into the side of the car. Shattered glass and crushed metal, was then sent skidding down the road.

Traffic stopped...

Bruce slowly opened his eyes and he started coughing and he looked around slowly. The left side of the car was crushed and the glass shards covered the seats and him. Bruce looked around once again, then he leaned towards the right and he opened the door and struggling, he climbed out of the car.

A few moments passed and officers where examining the place and keeping back curious people and James Gordon passed through the crowd of cops and he stopped beside the Lamborghini where Bruce sat leaned against, holding his arm, looking dirty and somewhat bruised from the wreck.

"You must be Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce nodded softly and he gripped his shoulder tightly, wincing some and Gordon nodded abit and he smiled softly.

"That was huh...some speed back there."

Bruce laughed softly and somewhat shrugged as he looked to the side. "Just trying to catch the light..."

"You mean you weren't trying to save that van?"

Bruce blinked and he looked up. "Why, was someone in it?" He then turned and looked to the van and a stressed/relieved Reese was pulled out, followed by two close officers. He nodded some to himself and a small smile came to his face and he returned to sitting down and he began rubbing his shoulder, all awhile Gordon watched him quietly.

--

"Well you don't see that kind of stuff now a days..."

"What, a car wreck?"

"No, you see those all the time...but I was talking about a Lamborghini that nice. You'd think a person with high class and money for that would be more careful with the speed he drives."

"Ah, _but _tell me this...would you be slow if you where trying to save someone? Hmm? No.._I _didn't think so."

--

_I got this from "The Dark Knight" one scene...and I've only seen the movie once. So no one get angry that I didn't do the dialogue right or something. It's not like I could memorize something like that (If ONLY I could) Then again if I could, this story...kinda wouldn't really be mine. Anyway._

_I love the title of this story "Saving Lives, Ruins Others" Isn't that something you could just HEAR The Joker saying? Lol._

_Now, I don't know how long this story will be or, if it will get any good or better or...whatever. Lol. Anyway. I don't think the next chapters will have SPOLIERS but just to be save...I'll mention SPOILERS and such._

_Anyway...READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!_


	2. Where's Bruce Wayne?

_I watched The Dark Knight again today...I almost cried when I realized I hit the wrong side of Bruce's car...Ok, no, I didn't cry.(BUT I thought Christian Bale got cuter lol) and I got angry with myself. I almost want to go back and re-due the whole chapter..but I realized if I do that, it wouldn't really be my work. So, I'm sticking with what I did. lol. (It still upsets me...) lol Anyway._

_Here is chapter 2. My fav chapt (so far)_

_Umm, I got nothing else to say..oh, might as well put this. Batman, The Joker, Alfred, or Bruce...DO NOT BELONG TO ME!! (if that was true, both movies wouldn't be as good as they are today ((Maybe The Dark Knight would of been darker, but not as good)) _

_Anyway_

_ENJOY!! _

--

The Dark Knight

Saving Lives, Ruins Others

Where's Bruce Wayne?

Hours passed and night fell over Gotham.

Alfred walked from the kitchen of the pent house and he made his way to Bruce's room. Opening the door he was greeted with a ruffled bed...but nothing more. "As expected..." Alfred then closed the door and as he turned he heard the front door open. "Master Wayne.." He closed the bedroom door and walked into the hall. "Is that you?" He looked down the hall to the front door, he saw and heard nothing and he blinked. "Sir?" Quietly he headed into the main room and he looked around. "Bruce?" Seeing nothing Alfred shrugged and as he turned to go back down the hall, he gasped. The Joker stood in front of him.

"Evening...Mr. Pennyworth. Lovely night don't you think?"

Alfred quietly took a step back and he looked over The Joker slowly, speechless.

"To tell you the truth though, it's...missing something. Like...I don't know..something..dark perhaps?"

As Alfred continued to back up, The Joker stepped forward towards him, twirling his switchblade slowly in his hand.

"It's missing...Batman!"

"What do you want!?"

The Joker blinked and he stopped walking, then he chuckled softly. "Ah, there we go...thought I was going to be talking to myself for a second there. Anyway...let me make this quick. I'm here to see...Mr. big shot."

Alfred blinked and The Joker laughed softly, raising his hand.

"Ah right, sorry...I meant, The man of the house."

Again Alfred blinked in confusion and The Joker sighed and grabbed his chin, and he turned and paced the room thinking.

"It's not Mr. big shot...Nor Man of the House. Um, Money Bags, Ladies man...uh, Um..Come on. What is it..."

He softly began to hit himself in the head with the butt of the blade as he continued to pace and Alfred stepped forward.

"You mean..."

Before Alfred could finish, The Joker quickly spun on his heels and he faced him, pointing his knife. "Bruce Wayne!" Softly he began to laugh and he walked to Alfred. "Where is Bruce Wayne?" He then stopped in front of Alfred and he smiled softly. "I need you to do something Mr. Pennyworth...Tomorrow night, I need you to go out for..lets say, I don't know...Three hours. Do whatever you want, as long as your gone for that long, K?" Alfred blinked and The Joker closed the distance between them, stepping forward. "Now, don't go and tell Mr. Wayne that...let it be, _our little secret." _As he spoke those words, he slipped a card into Alfred's breast pocket then stepped back, grinning. "Alright?" Alfred nodded softly and The Joker stepped past him, heading to the door. "And if, our secret is broke...lets just say, I can't guarantee much" Opening the door he turned and walked out backwards, a grin on his face the whole time, and the door closed and clicked.

Alfred quickly reached into his pocket and he pulled out the card and he turned it over, revealing The Joker and words. "Our Little Secret." Alfred looked over it quietly then he suddenly jumped hearing the door open and as he turned he hid the card behind his back. "Ah, Mr. Wayne...glad to see you back." Bruce waved some and Alfred stepped up to him and dusted him off a bit. "You look terrible sir, what kind of trouble this time?"

Bruce chuckled softly, pulling off his jacket with Alfred's help. "Nothing new Alfred."

As Bruce went into the kitchen, Alfred lowered his hand from behind him and he looked to the card. He opened his mouth to speak, but The Joker flashed into his mind and he quickly closed his mouth and he sighed.

"What's for dinner!?"

Alfred quickly stuffed the card into his pocket and headed to the kitchen. "Your favorite sir...it may be cold though. You are late...again." Bruce laughed and Alfred could only barely smile, the card burning a hole in his heart.

--

_I could not think of a way to end this...and well, the ending popped up like that. Personally. I think it's dull yet cool. _

_Anyway._

_I've never heard Alfred call Bruce by his first name, so that may be OOC. Also, I'm not really sure if having The Joker threaten Alfred was good cause..so far all he's got is Bruce really. But, I loved doing The Joker in this chapter. His dialoge was just awesome!!_

_I hope you love this. REVIEW PLZ!_


	3. Time Won't Tell

_First off, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I was happy and shocked when only after like, 10 seconds of posted Chapter 2, I got so many reviews. Thank you so very Much. I'm glad you all enjoy my story. (I never thought I'd write a Batman story actually lol) THANK YOU ALL!_

_Now...I'd like to thank Harlequin for this chapter. Cause if you hadn't said "Alfred would of told Bruce about The Joker" in your review, The idea for this chapter would of never came...THANK YOU!!"_

_(This is...My 2nd fav chapter (lol, only out of three. haha)_

_ENJOY!_

_--_

The Dark Knight

Saving Lives, Ruins Others

Time Won't Tell

"_I need you to do something Mr. Pennyworth...Tomorrow night, I need you to go out for...lets say..I don't know..Three hours? Do whatever you want, as long as your gone for that long, Kay?" The Joker stepped forward, closing the gap between the two. "Now, Don't go and tell Mr. Wayne that...let it be, our little secret."_

Alfred sighed softly and he looked to Bruce's bedroom door quietly, then he walked over and slowly opened it. Looking in, he saw a rare sight. Bruce Wayne was sprawled on his back, sleeping! Sadly though, he was sleeping on the bed horizontal and in his suit. Alfred laughed softly and he shook his head. "Oh Master Wayne...you never fail to amuse me." He then closed the door and walked away laughing, but his laughter stop as his he caught a glimpse of a card resting under the entrance door. Slowly he walked over and nealed down and picked it up. Turning it over he was greeted with a joker card and words. "3 Hours, With Mr. Bruce Wayne!"

"Alfred!"

Alfred quickly stood and he looked towards Bruce's room. "What is it sir!?"

Bruce quickly came walking out of his room adjusting his tie and fixing the cuffs of his suit. "I need the time...Oh, and I'm skipping on breakfast again. Hope you didn't make anything, wouldn't want it to be a waste." As he went through the room fixing himself up and grabbing a few things Alfred nodded looking over the card.

"Ah, no sir, I've been cleaning...It's ten by the way. Sir, I've been meaning to tell you something. If you have a second." "Just about Alfred, what is it?" Alfred lowered his hand with the card and he slipped it into his back pocket, crossing his arms behind him. "Sir, someone will be coming to see you later tonight...it will be somewhat of a meeting, for three hours. I suggest you..."

Bruce's cell phone then went off and he quickly answered it. "Hello? Ah...Yes, I'm on my way now. I got a bit..side tracked, I guess."

Alfred quickly turned to him. "Sir I suggest you be prepared...uh, come home early if you can."

As he spoke, Bruce walked past him heading for the door, blocking him out.

"Sir, Tonight The..."

The door slammed and Bruce's steps faded and Alfred sighed in defeat.

--

As Bruce sprinted down stairs, he talked on his phone the whole way. Words of the press conference came all at the same time, words jumbled together, and being in a hurry didn't help process any of it. Climbing into his NEW Lamborghini, Bruce started it up and it quickly roared to life. "Yeah, just...get Lucious to hold them up. I'm coming now." Quickly he hung up the phone and he threw his phone onto the seat next to him and he sat for a second, starting to let things come to him slowly.

_"Sir I suggest you be prepared...uh, come home early if you can. Sir, Tonight the..." _

Bruce blinked, having no clue what Alfred was going at, so he opened the door and climbed out of the car and just as he was about to leave and head back to his room, his phone began to ring. Cringing in frustration, he climbed into his car and quickly sped off down the road.

--

From the penthouse window, Alfred watched quietly gripping in his hand a small envelope.

--

_I didn't think I'd post this tonight (Today, WHATEVER!) but I just got so into it, I just had to. I wasn't going to end it like this though, but I wanted to post it tonight so I did. _

_The chapter of this story. You may be confused in how it fits. I think it fits cause, Alfred was trying to tell Bruce what was going to happen but he was in such a hurry he never got to hear. And basically "Time Won't Tell" Huh, fits right?_

_I don't know if anyone else notices, but this story seems to be revolved around Alfred. Lol. And I don't know why. But oh well, it's liked...who cares!_

_This is my own story and i'm getting excited for whats coming up (really though, I have no clue what I'm going to do with The Joker and Bruce together, lol)_

_Again, I thank ALL of my reviewers. THANK YOU!!_

_Allow me to say this..._

_At the part where Bruce was sleeping, COME ON! I just had to put that...Bruce, or should I say Christian Bale is getting cuter and cuter the more I see him (I honestly don't know why though) and I just had to put that part in. (I saw it in my head...CUTE!)_

_Review...and hope you ENJOYED! Look out for Chapt 4._


	4. I Am Sure Of It

_Sadly I feel like I'm stalling or dragging the story on._

_I don't really know if this chapter is any good or anything, but I promise the next chapter will have things getting good and such._

_ENJOY_

--

The Dark Knight

Saving Lives, Ruins Others

I Am Sure of It

As Bruce sped down the road in his Lamborghini, off in the distance two thugs watched from a skyscraper window. "I don't get it...he's not saving lives today. Boss, are you sure this is the guy?" The two thugs turned and behind him was a chair rocking back and fourth and in that chair was The Joker.

"Am I sure he's the guy? Well of course I'm s_ure _he's the guy. Why wouldn't I be sure, I'm ALWAYS sure!"

"What if your wrong?"

Both The Joker and the Second Thug looked over to the First in silence. "Excuse me?"

"Just saying thats all...What if he's not the one, and that whole car accident was just an...accident?"

The Joker raised a brow listening and he pushed himself slowly out of the chair and stepped towards the two thugs. "Let me get this straight...you are telling me, that I am wrong?"

The First Thug shrugged, looking out the window not noticing The Joker approaching him. "Sure why not I mean, if he was really the one he'd be saving people right about now, right? But no, he's speeding off to work to finish up some corporal work I bet. He's nothing but human." As he spoke, The Joker stopped behind him, crossing his arms. "I think your losing it sir."

"Are you quite done?"

The Thug quickly turned to face The Joker and he quickly nodded. "I was only thinking out loud sir, nothing personal...I believe you though!"

The Joker nodded in disbelief as the thug rambled on, trying to save his life. "Would you like to add anything else to your...little speech?" The thug again began to stammer on and before he could get anything out, The Joker raised his foot and kicked him threw the window, sending him to his death. Placing his foot down he turned and pointed to the remaining thug. "What about you?" The thug silently, quickly shook his head and The Joker nodded and walked off.

"I am sure of it..."

--

The sun began to set, as time drew closer to the longest three hours of a life time.

Alfred went through the pent house cleaning here and there. Every now and then he'd stop and reach for his pocket which held the small envelope, but he would hesitate then return to work. In his mind, The Jokers words repeated over and over.

"_I need you to do something Mr. Pennyworth...Tomorrow night, I need you to go out for...lets say..I don't know..Three hours? Do whatever you want, as long as your gone for that long, Kay?" _

Alfred stopped his work again and he brought his hand to his pocket and he quickly pulled out the envelope, gripping it tightly.

"_Now, Don't go and tell Mr. Wayne that...let it be, our little secret." _

Alfred sighed and he loosened his grip on the envelope and he returned it to his pocket and the phone rang. "Wayne Residence, This is Alfred speaking Mr. Wayne isn't in right now may I..."

"Much to formal Alfred, you should lighten up. Anyway, I'm calling to say I won't be coming home tonight. Don't worry about dinner, I'll manage."

Hearing this, Alfred smiled softly and the weight on his heart vanished. "Alright Master Wayne..are you sure?" Bruce smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it." Alfred nodded as the other line clicked and he hung up the phone, smiling. "Thank you Master Wayne." He then turned and walked off.

--

_My favorite part typing was The Joker and his Thugs part. Especially the line "Am I sure he's the guy? Well of course I'm sure he's the guy. Why wouldn't I be sure, I'm ALWAYS sure." That's a part I can hear the Joker saying now. I loved how I ended that part too. "I'm sure of it" ((That's basically where the chapters title came from ((Same with Bruce's line)) Tell you the truth though, I didn't like this chapter much then again, now I do. But who cares._

_ENJOY!_

_((I promise, the next chapter will be better))_


	5. Three Hours Begins

_This chapter took me forever to write, and personally, it's not one of my favorites sighs But oh well, atleast I FINALLY got it posted._

_Got not much to say so...ENJOY_

_(I don't like the name of this chapt but thats all I could think of)_

--

The Dark Knight

Saving Lives, Ruins Others

Three Hours Begins

"As you can see, ratings are rising even as we speak. Now, we either buy the stocks or sell them." Lucious turned to the conference table and he looked over everyone who began to talk and whisper to one another back and fourth. A few minutes of this went on and Reese quickly stood.

"This is pointless, no one can make a decision like this. We should just end this conference and worry about something else..." "Ah but Mr. Reese, this isn't pointless. This is worth it. What do you think Master Wayne!?"

Both Lucious and Reese turned to the table and they looked to the far end at Bruce...who was sunk down in his chair sleeping, leaning back against it. His head rest back as his arms rest crossed somewhat over his chest.

Reese smirked and he turned and looked to Lucious. "I'm sure this goes to show how much Mr. Wayne cares for this?"

Lucious only smiled and he stepped away from Reese. "Conference over."

After a few minutes, the room was empty and Lucious returned and he smiled seeing Bruce sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Have a good nights rest Mr. Wayne?...What is it, long day this morning?"

"You know how it goes.." Bruce pushed himself up from the chair and he walked over to the window and he looked over the city quietly.

"How about you take the night off? Let me handle everything tonight, and I'll call you in the morning with the results." Bruce looked over quietly and Lucious smiled. "Take it as a thanks of some kind...if that will make you feel better." Bruce nodded and he smiled. "Thanks."

Bruce pushed open the door to the penthouse and he quietly stepped in. "Bad news Alfred, your going to have to make dinner anyway. But hey, at least it won't be cold." As he stepped into the main room he looked around but saw nothing but darkness. "Alfred?" Looking to the right, Bruce raised a brow seeing a figure standing beside the chair dusting off the table next to it. "Hey Alfred..." Suddenly the figure turned and Bruce quickly took a few steps back, seeing The Joker standing before him.

The Joker laughed then he grinned. "Mr. Pennyworth isn't here right now but I'm gladly here to take his place to serve you...now, where shall we start, Master Wayne?"

--

(_Ok, this chapter is really short. and i apologize for that...i promise the next will be longer)_


	6. Business With Bruce

_Srry it's taken so long to post. LONG weekend. But I believe I made this chapter longer, just as I promised._

_So, ENJOY!_

--

The Dark Knight

Saving lives, Ruins Others

Business with Bruce

Bruce raised a brow some looking over The Joker, then he nodded slowly. "Your The Joker...right?"

"Come now Mr. Wayne, don't act all..."innocent" and "lost" Thats just not you."

"I don't know what your talking about..."

"Come on, we both know who you are...just quit the stupid act and lets get down to business shall we?"

"Whats this business you want? Do you want to buy something from Wayne Enterprises, if you do you'll have to go to..."

The Joker shook his head as he quickly pulled out his switchblade, opening it as he stepped up to Bruce. "No jokes Mr. Wayne, I may be The Joker and I may love a few jokes here and there but, not tonight sadly, tonight is all about BUSINESS! You!"

"Me, Well then, what is it you want with me?"

The Joker smirked, stopping in front of Bruce as he raised his switchblade toward his face. "No, it's not what I want with you. It's...pretty much what I want, from you...if you wanna call it that."

Bruce nodded softly, eying the knife as he took a step back from The Joker. "With me, From me, What's the difference? Anyway...lets get this over with. We wouldn't want to cause a scene if my Butler were to walk in."

"Oh, Don't worry Mr. Bruce...remember, Mr. Pennyworth isn't here right now, but I am here to help...Tonight, I am your butler. But don't worry, only for tonight, and I won't even clean...I'll leave everything for your little Butler so he doesn't feel betrayed."

"Cut the chat, are you here to kill me...or, try to kill me. Like Reese?" The Joker stopped in his tracks and he fell speechless at the words, and Bruce couldn't help but show a small smirk. "Maybe you should go for smaller kill next time?" Bruce took a few steps back then he turned and began to walk away from the still speechless Joker.

A couple of minutes passed and The Joker got his composure back and he quickly ran up to Bruce, and grabbing his arm he harshly turned him around to face him, holding up his switchblade. "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?"

Bruce raised a brow, then placing his hand on The Jokers he slowly lowered the blade away from his face. "I have other things to deal with, so, if you don't mind...I'd like to finish this fast, please."

The Joker looked Bruce in the eyes, then he slowly looked him over, and he took a step back, a grin coming to his face.

"Are you not worried Mr. Wayne? Deep down, are you not thinking "Does he know the truth about...who I am?" Bruce, are you not shaking, knowing that I have a secret so...SECRET, that you are afraid of the consequences of it EVER getting out?" Bruce blinked and The Joker pulled his hand back, and he raised the blade back up, licking his lips. Closing the distance between the two. "Do you not...fear the results?"

"Results?"

"The things I could do to the man behind the mask? Especially what I can do...me being, well ME of course. Are..are you sure you don't want to know how I got these scars?"

"No, listen...Joker."

"That's THE Joker, thank you."

"Right, The Joker, Anyway, I don't have time for this...I don't care how you got your little scars." Bruce turned and began to walk off. "If your not here for something important, then I'd like you to leave. Oh, also, I'm not the man you are..." As Bruce pulled open his door he turned to The Joker and his sentence fell short, the bat mask resting in his hand.

"Mr. Bruce...I believe you are."

--

_I really enjoyed this chapt, and the next one is going to be fun to. Well, ENJOY! Review plz_


	7. Saving Lives, Ruins Others

(_I'm slacking...I feel anyway. But I was so happy seeing I have 51 reviews tear I love you all...EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_Here's chapt 7, Enjoy!_

_(I enjoyed this chapt)_

_--_

The Dark Knight

Saving Lives, Ruins Others

Saving Lives, Ruins Others

"How about we have a seat Mr. Wayne, and lets talk like gentlemen. Alright?" As The Joker said that he slowly backed towards the chair, swaying the mask side to side holding it in his hands, eying Bruce.

Bruce watched him quietly, looking from the mask to him and back again. A little worry in his eyes. The Joker smirked softly and he dropped down into the chair and he placed the mask on his lap, watching Bruce the whole time. "So, anything you'd like to start with? Or shall I start?"

"Where did you get that mask?"

The Joker laughed softly at the concern in the question and he leaned back softly in the chair. "Why does that concern you Bruce?"

"No concern, just wonder. How can a man like you have gotten a hold of something like that?"

"Something like that? Come on, you know what it is...call it by it's name and will get this done SO much faster."

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

The Joker sighed softly and he threw the mask softly to the side then he pushed himself to his feet and he walked over to Bruce. "Do you know what happens Mr. Wayne when you save a persons life...like, Mr. Reese for example? Problems occur for other people...take ME for example."

The Joker put himself in front of Bruce and he leaned towards him, putting there faces inches apart.

"I saw you that day Bruce...speed in front of that truck that would of hit the police van and ended Mr. Reese and if that had happened...all the trouble of the day would be over!" He leaned his head to the side some. "But you ruined that, for me...because, I gave a simple demand to Gotham and everyone obeyed gladly except for you...you changed that."

Bruce raised a brow, looking over The Joker with confusion and he smirked softly and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Basically what I'm saying is...You saved a life, and ruined another. Me being the another...then again, your little Butler maybe a bit ruined too." Saying this, a strange smile came to The Jokers face and he slowly stepped back, laughing softly.

Bruce quickly stepped forward and he grabbed The Joker by the shirt collar and he pulled him close. "What did you do with Alfred...I swear to god..."

"Hey hey! Easy...calm down. I haven't done anything. He's out...on his own. No one will touch him." The Joker began patting himself on the chest. "If it makes you feel any better, I made him leave...so he wouldn't get in the way and I wouldn't hurt him. Alright? Can we return to being Gentlemen?"

Bruce looked him over, then he let him go and looked towards the mask. "What will you do now that you know, kill me?"

The Joker adjusted his suit and as he did he laughed softly, and chuckled. "Oh Bruce...you are a card."

--

_If it's short, I'm sorry. I was going to continue, but I wanted to post this tonight so I didn't feel like a slacker, also I wanted to post another mean cliff hanger laughs evilly, as lightning goes off behind her Ok anyway..._

_Review and ENJOY_

_(((I loved The Joker in this chapt)))_


	8. Batman and The Joker

_I apologize for taking so long but trust me_

_You won't be dissappointed._

_This is my fav chapter. I enjoyed writing it._

_ENJOY!_

--

The Dark Knight

Saving Lives, Ruins Others

Batman and The Joker

The Joker quickly turned to Bruce and he laughed softly stepping up to him. "Kill you...why would I kill you, if I did that, all my fun would fly out the window! Oh also, if you where to die...Batman, would be no more. Right?"

Bruce glared at him and The Joker grinned as he continued.

"And if Batman was no more, this town would fall back to what it was before, and truthfully. Nobody wants THAT! Oh, also!" The Joker wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulders, pulling him close. "If Batman died...you would be gone too and eventually, with the two most known men in the city gone someone would eventually put it together and then..."

The Joker pulled his arm away and he went over and picked up the mask and he held it out in front of him towards Bruce, making it cover his eyes.

"Everyone would know that the man behind the mask is none other then the good ol' Prince of Gotham...Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce watched him quietly, glaring then he sighed. "What would you have me do...just to keep you quiet?"

"Bruce...I'm shocked! You actually think I'd give away your secret...why would I do that!? If I did that, you'd be locked away and I'd have no one to play cat and mouse with and then my hobby would fail and I'd be back to killing off mobs and such and let me tell you..." He shook his head in disgust. "That gets boring FAST!"

Bruce looked him over then he looked down to the mask. "If your only here for games, why are you killing everyone?"

The Joker chuckled softly and he stepped up to him. "Come on, I can't just run around being chased or chasing the Batman. That's just not me! I've got to have some kind of a hobby. I mean...you've got, what? About a couple maybe?"

Bruce watched him and The Joker began circling him.

"See, you've got two lives...Therefore, I need two lives. I want to be equal to you. During the day, I knock off a few mobs here and there. Maybe show off a few magic tricks, by the way, you've REALLY got to see my pencil trick. But, now, As for you, During the day, you go through stocks and stocks of different things. Buying and selling, buying and selling and if your not doing that. Your out having parties and buying hotels!!"

The Joker stopped in front of him and he grinned softly, drawing out his switchblade and he popped it open.

"Now, at night time...my second life happens. I kill people...I blow up things..." The Joker leaned close and he put his switchblade to the corner of Bruce's mouth, and he grinned wide. "...and I bring SMILES to peoples FACES!"

Things fell quiet between the two and the two looked each other in the eyes, Bruce stood before The Joker as Bruce Wayne, but as they looked at each other...his eyes showed Batman. The Joker quickly stepped back and he held his arms wide to the side.

"Now as for you, at night time, you glide through the air, wings and arms spread wide. You lock away mobsters that I usually plan to knock off. You take out the enemies that cops dream of taking out but can't cause there a bunch of wusses. You do all the things I'm sure a few little kids have dreamed of doing there whole life...you, are a superhero!" The grin then dropped from The Joker's face and he crossed his arms, resting his chin in his hand. "Then again, everyone fears you and wants you locked up so to them...your just a criminal, or in my book. Just a freak. Like me!!"

The Joker quickly stepped up and he wrapped his arm around Bruce once more. "Don't worry, see, that's what we have in common. We're both hated by everyone in Gotham and we're both freaks. See. We where DESTINED to know and chase each other!"

Bruce shook his head softly. "I have no destiny involving you, my destiny is to put people like you...behind bars. Or better yet, in padded cells."

The Joker raised a brow at him, then he lets his hands drop to his sides and he looks out the window sighing. "Oh Bruce, you remind me too much of the authorities...it kinda hurts ya know. Let me tell you something though..." He walked up to Bruce, putting the two inches a part. "You will NEVER lock me up, cause like I said...we are destined to know and chase each other, and when I say that, I mean FOREVER! Okay, not forever cause come on...eventually your secret will get out."

Quickly he raised his hand. "Don't blame me for when that time comes though!" He then let his hand dropped. "Anyway, I can't be caught and locked away. You know how I am, I can't stay in one place to long. I've got things to do and places to go! Also, you can't get rid of me...and you know why? Of course you do. Because of your one rule..."

Bruce looked down and The Joker smirked. "Of course, that can change...all you have to do is say so. And, you'll be happy go lucky and you can move on to the next big hot shot villain!!"

"No..."

The Joker blinked, as Bruce looked to him. "I won't change anything, just to satisfy your needs. You may have me chase you, day in and day out. But thats all you'll get out of me...to protect this city and it's people."

The Joker then grinned widely and he laughed softly, clapping his hands. "Yes, now we're talking."

Suddenly the silence and darkness was broken as the entrance door open and Alfred looked over, seeing Bruce standing there. He couldn't help but smile seeing him alone. "Master Wayne, you've come home...After you called I figured I'd go out for a bit and get some more things for the pent house, I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow." Slowly he began to walk to Bruce. "I apologize though I didn't..."

Bruce raised his hand, stopping Alfred from coming any closer. He looked up to The Joker, who only stood there grinning at him, hands held patiently behind his back. Bruce looked back to Alfred and smiled. "It's alright, I should have called and told. I'm not hungry though, you can head to bed now though...I've got a few things to work on."

Alfred blinked then he nodded. "Alright, Thank you sir."

After his door clicked shut, The Joker quickly stepped past Bruce and towards the door. "Boy, isn't it amazing how time flies. One minute your greeting each other and the next it's good-byes!" Quickly he threw the door open and he turned to Bruce. "I enjoyed chatting with you...I hope we can do this, REAL soon." The minute the door closed, Bruce snatched up his mask and left.

--

Standing over the city, blending in with the darkness. His cape fluttered softly behind him in the wind. Batman stared down on the city, gazing over the buildings, cars, and people. The Joker was right, the people did fear him, but deep down he knew they only feared what he was...not what he did. He knew they counted on and needed him. Another thing The Joker was right on. He couldn't kill him, doing so would only cause Batman to drop to a rotten level.

One thing he could do right though, was fight for what is right.

Freedom

Safety

and the protection of Gotham.

--

_Not to short and not to long, and come on. We all know this had to come to an end...sooner or later. This is my fav chapter of the WHOLE story. (I loved The Jokers words in this one and I LOVED bringing Alfred back) I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You made this my most reviewed story EVER! I love you all!!_

_((Do not fret, this isn't the last of my Batman Stories. I'm still in my obsessed Batman Mood.))_

_We will meet again_


End file.
